Among Dragons
by LittleGirlOnTheStoneHorse
Summary: In a dangerous world of magic and dragons, only love can save you. Dir en grey, GazettE, Alice nine, AnCafe, Miyavi, ect. fanfic. lists of couples and bands are listed in 'Author's Note'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own characters and most mythical creatures, though some creatures I did come up with myself. I do own the setting and plot, though.

Warning: I tried to get everyone's personalities correct, but most will still be OOC.

**Among Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**yoki shinai**

unexpected

"Are you leaving, Blaerno?" Ruki asked the gold dragon before him. The dragon turned its head to look at him. Blaerno was a huge dragon, about the size of a medium-sized house. He had a long, muscular neck with a beautiful golden head atop it. He had a rounded, medium-legth snout and whiskers like tentacles protruding from the end. His twin horns that protruded from the back of his massive head were very smooth and metalic. His body was large and muscular, as were his legs. His wings shot up from his shoulders, and got shorter as they went down his long tail. His millions of gold scales glimmered in the sunlight.

"Yes, but I promise to be back in time for your magic lesson, Ruki. The gem stealer should not be too hard to track," Blaerno replied. His voice was deep and powerful, almost sounding as if it echoed.

Blaerno turned his head back around and extended his wings, crouching down.

"See you later, then," Ruki said.

"Farewell and be safe, Ruki," Blaerno replied before lifting into the air. With a couple powerful flaps of his wings, he was high in the sky.

Ruki watched him fly away. He almost looked like a kite from afar. His wings trailed all the way down to the tip of his tail, giving him a triangle shape if you looked at him from below. His wings rippled like paper in the wind. He was truly a breathtaking creature, and Ruki was blessed to have been saved by such a creature.

When Blaerno was merely a speck in the sky, Ruki turned around and walked into the dragon's lair that was also his home. He took a hair tie out of his pocket and put his dreadlocks in a ponytail as he walked.

His home was a long and grand hallway, the floor made of smooth, stone tile, and the walls and ceiling made of carved out stone, as the place used to be the side of a mountain. Large light bulbs hung from the celing, lighting the place up. The hallway was full of all different types of art: paintings, sculptures, pottery, and many other undefinable pieces. Stone doors littered on both sides of the hallwat, and a huge double-door was located at the end. The entrance was usually blocked off by a boulder, but Ruki decided to leave it open that day. He needed the fresh air.

As Ruki noticed a painting on the wall, he stopped walking to look at it.

_'That's new,' _he thought as he stared. The painting was of a woman. Bundled up in her arms was a baby. She looked at it with love in her gaze.

The painting reminded Ruki of what he wished he had: a mother. Ruki was from a terribly tragic past. When he was merely 2, his parents were murdered in his own home. Luckily, the murderer never found him, but he was doomed to death without anyone to take care of him. So, he was left alone for 6 days with no care at all, and he became dangerously unhealthy. But, on that 6th day, a man happened to pass by Ruki's home, and he sensed that something was wrong. The man entered the home to discover Ruki's parents' dead bodies and Ruki's weak body. Without a second thought, he took Ruki to his own home and showed him his true form: a gold dragon. Ever since then, Blaerno has watched over Ruki and protected him from whatever may cause harm to him. Now, Ruki is 25, and still lives with the mighty creature. He is usually alone, though. Blaerno is usually out somewhere vanquishing evil. He has yet to find Ruki's family's murderer, but he is still searching. He is teaching Ruki magic so that Ruki can help him to defeat evil, but Blaerno is usually too busy. It was amazing how devoted gold dragons are to defeating evil.

Ruki then turned away and began sleepily walking down the main hall again. It was only 8 o'clock. Ruki could have slept longer, but Blaerno's echoing footsteps had woken him up earlier than he had hoped. As he walked, his ankles were suddenly grasped by something protruding from the floor. He tripped and fell on the tile floor HARD.

"Ow, what the FUCK?!" Ruki shouted angrily, turning to look behind him. Two hands were firmly gripping his ankles, making it impossible for him to stand up. He struggled in an attempt to make the hands let go, but he had no avail. His heart pumped frantically as he found himself helpless in this situation. He then looked ahead of himself to find himself face-to-face with a human head.

"Boo," it said and Ruki screamed. The hands on his ankles released him, and he scrabbled to his feet. He ran to the closest room as fast as he could and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Through Ruki's frantic breathing, he could hear the sound of hysterical laughter. He recognized those laughs, especially the one that sounded like a dying monkey.

Full of rage, Ruki swung the door open, making it hit the wall beside it with a BANG. He ran down the hallway and tackled the two idiots in his hallway to the floor.

"I'm going to KILL you two!" he yelled in their ears. They merely laughed.

"But I thought Daddy told you not to kill," the redheaded one teased.

"Well 'Daddy' isn't home right now!" Ruki shouted his reply, pushing harshly on the men's backs so that they were pressed to the floor.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! We're done! Could you get off us now?" the black haired one asked, struggling under Ruki's weight.

Ruki gave a small growl, but obeyed, standing up so that they could, too. The two intruders were friends of Ruki. The one with the long, dark red hair was Die, and the one with the shoulder-length black hair and the laugh that sounded like a dying monkey, was Kaoru. The two loved pulling pranks on unsuspecting people. They picked that trait up from the copper dragon with whom they lived with.

Their story is a lot different than Ruki's. They met when they were 16, and found that they were in love with each other. When they told their families, they were utterly disgusted, and had no respect for the two lovers. Die and Kaoru got so fed up with their families that they ran away together. While they were traveling, they came across a dragon's lair, not knowing that there was an owner of the home. They rested there for awhile, and eventually the owner of the lair came along. Rernon, the copper dragon who owned the lair, discovered the two, and decided that he liked the two's personalities. He took them in and allowed them to live with him. Rernon is a good friend of Blaerno's, so Ruki met Kaoru and Die when he came along with Blaerno to visit the copper dragon. Ever since then, the three have come to be close friends, but their pranks can get on Ruki's nerves a lot. Overall, copper dragons are very kind creatures, but they find much pleasure in pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims. Die and Kaoru picked that trait up from Rernon. Rernon is also teaching Die and Kaoru magic, but only the kind that is good for pranks and jokes.

"So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving," asked Kaoru as he walked into Ruki's kitchen with Die right behind him.

"What? Why don't you guys ever eat your _own_ breakfast? Why steal _my_ food?" Ruki complained, following Kaoru and Die into his kitchen.

"Because all Rernon ever brings home is snakes and scorpions. Sounds tasty, right?" Die replied sarcastically.

"Then buy your own damn food. All Blaerno ever brings home is pearls and gems, and you just know humans can digest that, right? I just go into town to get food," Ruki retorted. He was surprised that Kaoru did not go buy food. He is not naturally lazy like Die. Heck, he did enough work for both Die and himself.

"Oh well, we feel like eating here," Die replied, raiding Ruki's cabinets as if it were his own kitchen.

Ruki sighed in defeat. "Fine, what do you guys want?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Waffles," both said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Die said before Kaoru could.

"Damnit," Kaoru said in defeat.

Ruki sighed again. _'Those two will never grow up,'_ he thought.

Ruki then walked across the kitchen and reached up at the cabinet that the waffles were in. He reached as high as he could, but he could only brush the knob with the tips of his fingers. As he kept trying, he felt two arms go around his waist and lift him off the floor.

"Need a little help, _chibi-chan_?" Die said teasingly as he held Ruki up. Ruki whacked him across the head.

"Put me down!" Ruki ordered. Die laughed, but obeyed, setting Ruki back down on the floor. Again, Ruki reached for the cabinet. Die and Kaoru watched in amusement. He still could not reach. Kaoru and Die laughed at his attempts to reach the cabinet. Ruki growled.

"I am not short!" he yelled at them. "I'm just unnaturally not tall!"

"You keep telling yourself that, _chibi-chan_," Kaoru replied, laughing that dying monkey sounding laugh of his.

Ruki flipped the taller man off, and began trying to reach the cabinet once again. He reached, and reached, and reached, and reached, but he still could not reach that damn cabinet.

Ruki sighed. "Alright, help me up," Ruki said in an annoyed tone. Die laughed, wrapping his arms around Ruki's waist, and lifting him up once again. Now Ruki could reach the cabinet, and he opened it and grabbed the box of waffles.

IWANNABEANANARCHISTTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISTTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISYTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISTTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISTTOO

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Ruki asked the Kaoru and Die. They sat at the small table in the middle of Ruki's kitchen. Die and Kaoru were eating the waffles while Ruki just had a cup of coffee.

"What have we been up to…?" Die thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah! Just the other day, we pulled a prank on Bou-san."

Kaoru immediately started laughing. "Oh, I remember that! That was priceless!" Kaoru said in between laughs.

"What'd you guys do, _now_?" Ruki asked. He was curious of what the duo had done to poor Bou this time. Bou was a very feminine blond boy, who was one of Die's and Kaoru's main targets. They had met him when they went into town one time. At first, they thought he was a girl, and Kaoru and Die urged Ruki to go and flirt with 'her.' They wanted to find out if Ruki was gay or straight, for he had never been attracted to either a girl or a guy. Ruki repeatedly refused, but eventually gave in out of annoyance. He was very taken aback when Bou stated that he was actually a guy.

"We switched his hair shampoo with _green_ hair dye," Die answered to Ruki's question, laughing as hard as Kaoru.

Ruki could not help but give a small laugh. _'Bou with green hair _would_ be a sight to see,'_ Ruki thought. _'But that was a cruel prank. I wonder if he ever got the dye out…'_

Suddenly, a huge BANG and CRASH was heard, followed by a loud roar, interrupting Ruki's thoughts. He immediately dashed out of the kitchen and into the hallway to see what had happened. When he looked before him, he froze. A huge skull dragon was cornering two boys in his hallway. A stone sculpture that had once been in the corner was now on the floor, shattered into hudreds of tiny pieces. The giant dragon growled as it loomed over the intruders. Ruki could not move an inch. He had never seen a skull dragon in person, and never wanted to, either. They were purely evil dragons that would kill almost anything.

The dragon was not as large as Blareno, but still quite big. It had a lot less muscles than Blaerno, too. Instead of a muscular body, it looked as if it were just a skeleton with black, scaley skin flapped over it, but Ruki knew it was stronger than it appeared. Its too small wings were folded on its sides. Its huge head was the reason it had the nickname, 'skull dragon.' It's eyes were set back in its head and it hardly looks like there was anything but skin and bones in its face. Two long horns protruded near the back of its head, curled foward, and almost reached past its long snout. Its lips were brout back into a snarl, its sharp teeth clearly visible.

"I finally caught you pests! I'll kill you just like your friend!" it shouted at them. The dragon's voice was raspy and hoarse, but had the slightest hint of feminism. She glared down at the two intruders, not even noticing Ruki staring at it in shock. Acid drool dripped from her jaws, landing on the floor and just barely missing the two boys in the corner. The acid burnt through the tile, leaving a hole of dirt in the floor.

As the dragon opened her jaws to the intruders, Die jumped out in front of the petrified Ruki, holding his hand out in front of him. "Kerchyrona!" he shouted. Smoke emitted from Die's hand, and a huge copper dragon charged out of it. It was a bit bigger than the skull dragon, and a lot more muscular. It had a more rounded head than the skull dragon or Blaerno, and it had broad, flat horns that looked plated. Under its jaw was membrane, much like wing membrane, that was known as 'jaw frill.' Its wings were somewhat like Blaerno's, for they, too, went all the way down the tail, but had more bend to them. It had a reddish, coppery color with some green markings at the tip of its wings.

The copper dragon ran towards the skull. Once she saw the copper running towards her, she immediately backed away from the two intruders and attempted to run from the copper dragon. She was only a few steps away from Ruki's home before it caught up to her. A visible gas emitted from the copper dragon's mouth and engulfed the skull dragon. The skull dragon stopped dead in her tracks. It seemed as if she was trying to run away, but could only walk slowly.

Taking this chance, the copper dragon bit down hard on the skull dragon's neck, making the he skull dragon cried out in pain. A flock of black feathered creatures quickly flew out of a nearby tree as the skull dragon's acid green blood burnt the tree's trunk. The tree fell over and was about to fall on top of the copper and the skull dragon, but the copper swiftly moved out of the way and it fell on the decaying carcass of the skull dragon. The whole entire tree was reduced to ash in mere seconds. Even the ground on which the skull dragon's green blood touched burnt and disappeared.

Once blood had ceased pouring out of the dead dragon, the carcass laid in a large hole in the ground. The copper dragon stared at the sight. Its expression was emotionless.

"Thank you, Rernon," came Kaoru's voice as he walked over to the copper dragon. Kaoru gave one glance at the dead carcass, and then quickly looked away.

"You're welcome," Rernon replied, taking his eyes off of the dead dragon to look at the two intruders who were now standing a few meters away. "But how did a skull dragon find its way here?" He glared at the two boys suspiciously.

Only one of the boys looked up at Rernon. He had blond hair and a silver band across his nose. The boy who did not look up had long dirty blond hair. He had his face in his hands.

"Who are you two?" asked Ruki, walking out of his home and approaching the two intruders. The one with the silver noseband looked at him with striking blue eyes. Ruki soon found himself with an odd feeling in his stomach. _'What is this? I've never felt this before.'_

"I'm Reita, and this is Shinya," Reita answered, looking at Shinya with a concerned look. "Shinya, are you okay?" Shinya merely shook his head.

_'Is he crying?'_ Ruki thought. "What happened?" he asked.

Reita looked back at Ruki. Ruki tried to avoid staring into his eyes. "The skull dragon took Kyo. We think she threw him in her lair. We're not sure if he's still alive," Reita answered, sadness clearly visible in his expression.

"Show us to the lair," said Ruki. "We'll help you."

IWANNABEANARACHISTTOOIWANNABEANARACHISTTOOIWANNABEANARACHISTTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISTTOOIWANNABEANANARCHISTTOO

EOC gawd dat took forever to type. I hope u like it. Plz RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**eeyuu-teki**

heroic

Ruki covered his nose with his hands as he, Kaoru, Die, Reita, Shinya, and Rernon got closer to the skull dragon's fowl-smelling lair. It was located in the middle of a boggy swamp filled with acid. It smelt so bad that Ruki's eyes began to water; everyone else seemed to be having the same problem.

"Oh my god, it smells so fucking bad!" Die exclaimed as the group stopped and the edge of the acid swamp.

"Stop complaining; I can taste it with my tongue! How do you think I feel?" replied Rernon, scrunching his nose.

"How are we supposed to get inside? We can't swim in acid," Kaoru said, looking at the ugly green and brown water.

"I can open up the water," said Rernon. "But you guys will have to go in on your own."

"Shinya, are you up for this?" Reita asked.

"I think I'll stay here with Rernon," Shinya replied. His chocolate eyes were red from crying.

_'Kyo must really mean something to him,'_ thought Ruki.

"Alright, but be safe," Reita said before turning to prepare to enter the skull dragon lair. Shinya put his hand on Reita's shoulder, and he turned to look at him.

"Bring him back safely," Shinya said. Reita nodded, and Shinya let his hand fall to his side.

"Archaonile," Rernon said, making the acid water split tp the sides of the swamp. "Go, quickly!" Rernon ordered. Ruki, Reita, Die, and Kaoru all entered the dark lair of the skull dragon. The acid water went back in place behind them.

The group walked through the tunnel of dirt and stone. It smelt even worse inside, and everyone covered their noses with eaither their hands or their shirts. It did not take long before they found themselves facing two seperate tunnels.

"Should we split up?" asked Die.

"Are you stupid?! Who knows what could be in here? We could get killed!" Kaoru exclaimed at his lover.

"Yeah, but we might be able to find this Kyo guy faster if we do split up!" Die retorted.

"And what will happen to the ones that don't find Kyo? How will they know that the others have found him?!" Kaoru spat back.

_'They fight like a married couple,'_ thought Ruki, rolling his eyes as the two kept bickering.

"I say we take the left tunnel," suggested Reita, interupting Die and Kaoru's fight.

"I agree. Let's go," replied Ruki, grabbing Kaoru and Die by their shirts and pulling them through the left tunnel behind Reita.

The group walked for about 10 minutes, but the only thing at the end of the tunnel was a camber with a small pool of acid in the center.

"C'mon, let's go back," Reita said.

Just as everyone had turned around, a black creature, no larger then a house cat, leaped out of the water and hissed at the closest person to it, Ruki. He imediately turned around and stared at the creature in horror. He could not move an inch, he only stared.

"Where do you thing you're going?" asked the creature evilly. It was a skull wyrmling. It licked its jaws as it glared at Ruki, acid drool dripping from its mouth. Ruki could only stare as the creatue crouched and leaped.

"Ceratrik!" Reita exclaimed as he stepped in front of Ruki, holding his hand out in front of him. A strong gust of snow and freezing cold air emitted from his hand, engulfing the small dragon. The wyrmling froze solid in mid air. When it hit the floor, it shattered into multiple little pieces, scattering everywhere. Some pieces fell into the acid pool and dissintegrated to nothing.

"Are you alright, Ruki?" Reita asked the petrified Ruki. Ruki quickly looked up at him.

"Oh... yes, I'm fine now. Thank you," Ruki answered after recovering from the encounter. He found himself staring into Reita's blue eyes again. This time, Reita stared back.

"C'mon you love birds. We didn't come into this wretched place for loving, we came here for saving," Die teased, walking back through the tunnel with Kaoru.

Before Ruki could say anything back, a hand was in his and it gave a light tug foward.

"C'mon," Reita said, giving Ruki's hand another light tug. Ruki nodded, and they followed Kaoru and Die back through the tunnel.

When the four were out of that tunnel, they went through the other tunnel. At the end of it was a spacy chamber with old rotting bones and bodies. This was where it smelt the worst. It was a mixture of swamp and the stench of decay. A solitary body was curled up in a corner, completely unmoving, but still complete unlike the other bodies which had limbs missing.

"Kyo!" Reita let go of Ruki's hand, much to Ruki's disappointment, and rushed over to the body. He crouched down and nudged it lightly. Slowly, its eyes fluttered open and it looked at Reita.

"Reita... am I dead?" it asked.

"No, you're still alive, Kyo," Reita answered.

Kyo imediately jumped to his feet. "Shinya? Reita, where's Shinya? Is he alive?!" Kyo asked frantically. He was obviously very worried.

Reita put his hand on Kyo's shoulder to calm him down. "Shinya is fine. He's waiting for you outside of this place," Reita answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Kyo exclaimed, walking past everyone and attempting to find his own way out. "Hurry up!" he ordered. Everyone followed quickly.

"Where are you going? The exit's thaty way," Kaoru said, pointing at the way they had come in.

"No, that's the way to the acid swamp." Kyo threw a rock at the ceiling, and a loose blouder fell and landed on the ground. A light now shown through the hole now in the ceiling. "This is the exit." And with that, Kyo jumped up, grabbed the rim on the hole, and lifted himself out.

_'Wow, he's strong for a guy so short,'_ Ruki thought as he followed waitched Reita follow Kyo and exit the lair. Everyone else soon followed.

Once they were outside, the five pushed their way through dense bog foilage until they could see Shinya and Rernon.

"Shinya?" Kyo said, stepping out of the last bush.

"K-Kyo?" Shinya stuttered, staring at Kyo, tears begining to fill in his eyes. With that, Kyo went over to Shinya and embraced him tightly.

"I thought you were dead," Kyo said, tears trickling down his face.

"I thought you were, too. I'm so happy that you're not," Shinya replied, lifting his head and staring into Kyo's eyes. The two stared for a few moments before their lips met in a gentle kiss, completely forgetting where they were and who was watching. But the people watching did not care; they were happy for the couple.

IAMADDICTEDTOTHEPERCIEVEDFATEIAMADDICTEDTOTHEPERCIEVEDFATEIAMADDICTEDTOTHEPERCIEVEDFATEIAMADDICTEDTOTHEPERCIEVEDFATE

cheesy ending, yay!


	3. Author's Note please read

**Author's note:** these are the all bands and couples in this fic. I will be adding no more. I

am sorry if names will become confusing, I'll find a way to figure out how to work that

out.

**Bands & Members:**

Dir en grey: Kyo Kaoru Die Toshiya Shinya

GazettE: Ruki Uruha Aoi Reita Kai

alice nine: Shou Hiroto Tora Saga Nao

AnCafe: Miku Bou Kanon Teruki

UnsraW: Yuki Tetsu Rai Jun Sho

Lolita23ku: Sou Ban Ryousuke Ryuto Yuuki

WIZARD: Kaito Saki Masumi Hiro Haruka

Guy's Family: Kight Reo Takumi Shinobu Kazutake

SCREW: Byou Yuto Kazumi Jin

Sadie: Mao Aki Kei Mizuki Tsurugi

-ayabie-: Aoi Intetsu Ryohei Kenzo Takehito

Miyavi

**Couples:**

Ruki (GazettE) Reita (GazettE)

Die (Dir en grey) Kaoru (Dir en grey)

Kyo (Dir en grey) Shinya (Dir en grey)

Uruha (GazettE) Aoi (GazettE)

Jun (UnsraW) Yuki (UnsraW)

Bou (AnCafe) Teruki (AnCafe)

Kai (GazettE) Miyavi

Toshiya (Dir en grey) Saga (alice nine)

Kanon (AnCafe) Miku (AnCafe)

Shou (alice nine) Hiroto (alice nine)

Tora (alice nine) Nao (alice nine)

Rai (UnsraW) Sho (UnsraW)

Tetsu (UnsraW) Saki (WIZARD)

Sou (Lolita23ku) Kight (Guy's Family)

Byou (SCREW) Ban (Lolita23ku)

Reo (Guy's Family) Hiro (WIZARD)

Takumi (Guy's Family) Shinobu (Guy's Family)

Aki (Sadie) Mao (Sadie)

Masumi (WIZARD) Kei (Sadie)

Yuto (SCREW) Mizuki (Sadie)

Ryousuke (Lolita23ku) Tsurugi (Sadie)

Kazumi (SCREW) Intetsu (-ayabie-)

Aoi (-ayabie-) Ryo hei (-ayabie-)

Haruka (WIZARD) Takehito (-ayabie-)

Kenzo (-ayabie-) Jin (SCREW)

Yuuki (Lolita23ku) Ryuto (Lolita23ku)

Kaito (WIZARD) Kazutake (Guy's Family)

**Notes:**

Yuki (UnsraW) isn't the same as Yuuki (Lolita23ku)

The two Aoi's will be confusing. I'll try and give you a good idea of who's who when they are in the same scene.

I'm sorry if you don't agree with some of the couples, I disagree with some two, but it's hard deciding good couples with so many bands. I hope you'll like the fic anyway. Oh, and if you don't know these bands, look them up on YouTube or Photobucket to see what they look like. I think some of the couples are quite good, though. AoiXUruha is a fun one for me to play around with. Both are undeniably sexy and I can get away with Uruha being a little sluty, lol. SagaXToshiya should be fun, too for the same reasons. I think KaitoXKazutake could be the worst couple I have to use, but they were the last two people left, so I had no choice. ToraXNao isn't a very good one in my mind either, but oh well. ByouXBan I think was good visual-wise because both look like hot psychos with their white contacts, lol. RukiXReita was a couple that only makes sense, you know? I mean, you always see Ruki zipping up Reita's pants in interviews (or maybe he's really grabbing for something) lol. ReoXHiro was a good one, too because both are undeniably hot and they both have red hair! I chose YutoXMizuki coz I thought they were both cute I think their hair is quite similar. Yeah… that's all I have to say about the couples.

DAMN this is gonna be a long, long fanfic. Please review to keep me going and give me some ideas for events in the story and how people will meet because I have A LOT of people to introduce into the fanfiction, lol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kantai suru**

Hospitable

"So, how'd you three find your way out here?" Ruki asked as he sat down next to Reita. Kyo, Shinya, Reita, Die, Kaoru, and Ruki were all talking at the long table in the glass observation room of Ruki's home. Ruki sat in between Reita and Die with Kaoru on the other side of Die; Kyo and Shinya sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Well," Reita started. "We were just practicing our magic in a forest clearing, and I guess we weren't too far from a skull dragon lair. As we were practicing, a skull wyrmling jumped out of the bushes and attempted to attack us. Kyo killed the thing, but apparently that wasn't a smart thing to do; the mother was close by and she had heard the cry of her wyrmling. Once she spotted us, she immediately went into a rage and began chasing us. Shinya and I got away, but she caught Kyo and threw him into her lair. Just when Shinya had I thought she was gone, we found ourselves being chased again. When we came across this place, we figured that it would be the best place to hide… So, that's pretty much how we ended up here."

"Wow, you three have been through quite a bit," Kaoru commented.

"Well, thanks to you guys, we're still alive," Reita said, smiling.

"No problem. You guys made our day more exciting," Die replied, giving a small laugh. Kaoru nudged Die's side with his elbow.

"You're an idiot," Kaoru said, and then he smiled. "But that's why I love you." With that, Kaoru leaned forward to an open-mouthed kiss with his lover. The two went into a full-blown make-out session in moments, not caring who was looking.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Ruki said, making the couple break apart and laugh.

"Alright, fine," Die said, standing up and bring Kaoru with him.

"I was only kidding you morons! No sex in my home!" Ruki scolded, grabbing onto their shirts and sitting them back down. Everyone except for Ruki laughed.

"Hey, sex doesn't sound too bad," Kyo said, putting his arm over Shinya's shoulders and leaning in to suck on his lover's neck. Shinya moaned deeply.

"Not here, Kyo," Shinya said, lifting his shoulder a little so that it bumped Kyo's chin lightly, making him remove his lips from Shinya.

"Oh, alright," Kyo said in a disappointed tone.

"Ruki, are you home?" a voice called from the main hall.

"In the observation room, Blaerno," Ruki called back.

Load, echoing footsteps were heard and a huge golden head appeared at the entrance of the observation room.

"Oh, good afternoon Die, Kaoru," Blaerno greeted. He then looked the three newcomers. "And who might you be?"

"They're some new friends. We saved them from a skull dragon. This is Reita, Shinya, and Kyo," Ruki answered for them, introducing all three.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but how did you fight off a skull dragon by yourselves?" Blaerno asked.

"We had some help from Rernon," answered Kaoru.

"Oh, I see. Be careful of those dragons, their bad news," Blaerno replied before bringing his head out of the observation room and back into the hallway.

"Where're you headed off to?" Ruki asked.

"Late night chase. Some Fenrils have been feeding on elves. They only come out at night."

"Aren't those the things that broke in the other night?"

"Yes, so you can imagine what they could do to creatures as small as elves."

"Yeah… well, see you soon," Ruki said, bidding farewell to the gold dragon. With that, Blaerno was off again.

"Wow, you live with a gold dragon?" asked Reita, amazed. He had been staring at Blaerno the whole time.

"Yeah, I've lived with him since I was little," Ruki replied. "By the way, where are you guys from?"

"Nowhere really; we three have been traveling together since we were young," Reita answered.

"Why? Don't your families worry?" Reita, Kyo, and Shinya were silent at Ruki's question.

"Oh, sorry," Ruki apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's just… we never met our families; we're orphans. We ran away from our abusive foster parents when we were younger. We've been traveling all over ever since," Reita explained.

"Oh, I see," Ruki replied, sorrow in his voice.

"Hey," – Reita put his hand on Ruki's – "Don't feel sorry for us. We're perfectly fine," he assured him. Ruki nodded.

"So, you guys don't have a place to stay?" asked Kaoru.

"You can stay with me," Ruki said a little too quickly. He blushed a little as he noticed how stupid he sounded. "I-I mean… if you want to."

Reita, Kyo, and Shinya exchanged glances before Reita spoke up. "As long as it's okay with you."

"Of course, but the Fenril that broke in the other night completely trashed one of my guest rooms, so there's only one left," Ruki replied, feeling stupid that he forgot about that when he offered.

"Kyo, Shinya, you two can take that room. I'll sleep in the hallway," Reita said.

"You don't have to sleep in the hallway. You can sleep in my room," Ruki offered.

"I'll sleep on the floor then," Reita replied.

"No, it's okay, you can sleep on my bed," Ruki replied.

"Ooh, Ruki's lookin' for some action," Die teased, laughing.

"Shut up, Die," Ruki snapped, stabbing the pressure point on Die's shoulder with his finger.

"Ow!" Die exclaimed, pulling his shoulder away quickly.

"Die, it's getting late. We oughta be going," Kaoru said, looking at the darkening sky through the glass.

"Alright. Try and control yourself tonight, Ruki," Die said before standing up with Kaoru, walking out of the room, and heading home. Ruki glared at Die as he left.

"Can your show us to our room? I'm exhausted," Kyo asked, giving a yawn, which also made Shinya yawn.

"Sure," Ruki replied, standing up and walking into the hallway. Kyo, Shinya, and Reita all followed.

Ruki first showed Kyo and Shinya to there room, and the led Reita to his.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Ruki said as he entered his room, grabbing a towel and walking to his bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ruki stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Reita, shocked. "Uh… s-sure," he stuttered, blushing.

With that answer, Reita grabbed himself a towel and headed into the large bathroom with Ruki. The two stripped off their clothes nervously, trying not to look at each other. Reita seemed a lot more confident then Ruki, though. Ruki's face was cmpletely red. He had never fallen in love with anyone, guy or girl. It was something completely new to him.

Both men stepped under the warm running water, Ruki before Reita. The shower was quite big, so both men had some space. Even with this fact, Ruki felt uncomfortable, almost claustrafobic. He jumped a little as he felt two arms slink around his torso.

"Re-Reita, wh-what are you…?" Ruki gasped midway through his sentence when he felt Reita's hard cock brush against his thigh.

"You know, you look very tempting, Ruki," Reita whispered into Ruki's ear. He then bent his head down and sucked on the sensitive flesh of Ruki's neck. Ruki moaned and moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck and giving Reita more access to it. Reita accepted the invitation and began nipping at Ruki's neck.

Ruki could not explain the feelings he was having. His whole body seemed to be screaming at the feeling of Reita's lips. He found himself grow hard from the feelings, making him moan even louder than before.

"R-Reita," Ruki said weakly.

"Yes?" Reita said against Ruki's neck. Reita seemed a lot less nervous about this than Ruki.

"M-My bed," was all Ruki could say. He could hardly breathe, and he was not exactly sure why, but somehow he knew what to do.

Reita understood what Ruki was trying to say, and turned the water off. The two new found lovers stepped out of the shower, still holding onto each other, and made their way to Ruki's bed, not caring that they were still soaking wet.

The two climbed onto the bed, Reita on top of Ruki. Reita immediately began kissing and nipping down Ruki's chest and stomach. He paused only to suck on one of Ruki's pink nipples. Ruki moaned at the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back, clenching the sheets on his bed. The feelings were alien to him, but he found that he was loving every bit of them. He could not help but react to them with his moans.

Reita was enjoying this very much. Ruki was not the only one who had never had these feelings before, but Reita knew what it was like to have them from being with his own friends who had their own lovers.

"R-Reita," Ruki breathed, just barely being able to talk.

Reita removed his lips from Ruki's nipple and looked up at his lover. "Yes, Ruki?"

"I... want you... now," Ruki answered weakly, opening his eyes and peering lustfully into Reita's. He may have not know exactly how to do this, but he knew what sex was and how it worked. He found that his body was too eager to take any more teasing; he needed Reita now.

Reita said nothing, reached his hand up, and put his fingers on Ruki's lips. Ruki opened his mouth and engulfed the fingers, coating them in saliva. He sucked on them and moaned, making his need known.

Reita watched in hunger. He wanted to be inside of Ruki as much as Ruki did. He knew he had to be gentle, though.

Reita removed his fingers from Ruki's mouth, and moved his hand to Ruki's entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in as gently as he could, but Ruki still gave a hiss of pain, clenching the sheets of his bed and squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Just relax," Reita said. Ruki breathed in, trying to get used to something inside of him. He knew it would hurt, but he still was not prepared for it. He breathed in and out deeply, the pain begining to subside a little. He opened his eyes and looked up at Reita, tears caught in his eyes.

Reita looked at Ruki, feeling a little guilty that he had caused Ruki pain, but he knew it could not be helped. He truely wished he did not have to pain Ruki.

Reita gave Ruki a look that asked if he could continue. Ruki nodded slowly, and Reita added another finger, making Ruki hiss again and shut his eyes. Again, he breathed in and out while adjusting. Ruki knew that the pain would soon subside, so he just beared it for the moment.

Ruki gave a nod, his eyes still shut, telling his lover to continue. Reita replied by moving his fingers in and out slowly, trying not to cause his lover too much pain. Ruki was finally starting to adjust, the pain starting to subside. Even his breathing started to even out a bit.

Reita noticed Ruki's eyes open and stare at him lovingly, telling him that he was ready for a bit more. Reita hesitated for a moment, but then moved his two fingers in a scizzor-like motion. Ruki's eyes shut and he clenched his teeth together, the pain starting up again.

"You okay?" Reita asked, looking at his lover with concern. Ruki took a few deep breaths before nodding, knowing that there was nothing he could do about the pain.

Reita continued the scizzor-like motion until Ruki opened his eyes again, staring into his blue orbs. Reita stared back into Ruki's chocolate ones. He saw tears welling up in the ends of his lover's eyes, so he leaned down and kissed them away. Ruki smiled up at him.

"Are you still in pain?" Reita asked, removing his fingers from Ruki's entrance.

"A little, but I'm fine," Ruki answered, still smiling at his lover. Reita smiled back as he positioned himself near Ruki's entrance.

"Are you okay with this?" Reita asked, his expression turning serious.

Ruki stared up at his lover, and brought his hand up, caressing Reita's cheek gently. Reita smiled and kissed his lover passionately as he entered him. Ruki could only give a sqeak of pain with Reita's lips over his. His eyes shut tightly, trying to drive the pain away.

Reita tried to be as gentle as possible. He pushed his tongue past Ruki's lips and massaged his lover tongue, trying to keep Ruki's mind off of the pain. He could feel Ruki's tears on his own face.

Reita removed his lips from Ruki's and looked at his lover. Tears streamed down Ruki's face no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. Reita felt horrible that he was hurting him.

"Ruki... are you sure you want to do this now? I mean... there will be other times-"

"No."

Reita stared at his lover with concern, and Ruki opened his eyes.

"I'm fine... honestly," Ruki assured him. Reita still looked doubtful, so Ruki brought his hands up and cupped his lover's face. He leaned up, and kissed his lover passionately, his eyes slowly closing with Reita's.

Still keeping contact with Ruki's lips, Reita began moving himself in and out of his lover, being as slow and careful as he could. Ruki did not show any signs of pain, though Reita was sure he still felt it.

Ruki's hands moved from Reita's face to his bare back. He held onto him for support. It hurt. A lot.

With every thrust, Reita drew in deeper and deeper, trying to find that one spot he knew would overpower Ruki's pain. Ruki moaned into his mouth and arched his back, and Reita knew he had found exactly what he was looking for. He removed his lips so that Ruki could moan even loader. Knowing that Ruki would soon be asking for more, Reita began thrusting in and out a bit faster and harder, being a bit rougher since he knew that he was not hurting Ruki much.

As Reita kept thrusting, Ruki moaned loudly as he kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. He clawed at Reita's back, his nails leaving red lines, but neither cared to notice. Ruki could not explain the feelings that were coarsing through his body. They vanquished the pain, leaving him only with pleasure. He could not help but thrust his hips up. He needed even more.

Reita understood the motion clearly, and held Ruki's hips down as he thrusted as fast and hard as he could. His body was also screaming with pleasure. Ruki's moans were like candy to him, and he wanted even more.

Reita wish was granted, and Ruki could not help but moan even loader, his hands moving down Reita's bare back. He arched his back and pulled Reita's chest to his. He leaned his head back as the pleasure got even stronger. He could tell that he was close.

"Reita… I'm gonna-…"

Ruki came, the sticky white liquid spilling onto both of their stomachs. His breathing was still fast as Reita still thrusted into him.

"Ruki!"

Reita came, shooting his seed deep inside of his lover. His heart was still rapid, and it beat against his chest. He hovered over his lover, panting and sweating with Ruki. Both were trying to recover from the waves of pleasure that were still rippling through them, just not a strong.

Still panting heavily, Reita slid himself out of Ruki and collapsed beside him. He embraced Ruki lovingly, kissing his neck softly. Ruki turned his head and gave Reita's lips a quick kiss. Quietly, the two lovers drifted into a deep and calm sleep.

PLEASEDONTLETGOOFMYHANDPLEASEDONTLETGOOFMYHANDPLEASEDONTLETGOOFMYHANDPLEASEDONTLETGOOFMYHANDPLEASEDONTLETGOOFMYHAND

Eoc. Yay! My first lemon! How do u think it was?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nemui**

Sleepy

Ruki's chocolate eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting with his lover's blue eyes. The sunlight from the window had woken him up. He could have slept longer.

"Good morning, love," Reita greeted, giving Ruki a light kiss on the forehead. The two lovers smiled at each other.

"Good morning," Ruki replied sleepily. He was very tired and his ass was killing him.

"Ohayo, lo-… HOLY SHIT!!!"

Both lovers' heads turned to the doorway to see Die staring at them, wide-eyed in shock.

There was an awkward silence.

"I… I'm gonna go get myself breakfast," Die said quickly before shutting the door. The two lovers could hear his hysterical laughter from beyond it.

"…Did he just…?" Ruki started, exchanging glances with Reita.

Realizing what had just happened, both lovers bolted out of Ruki's bed and put on their clothes as fast as they could, practically tripping over each other. Both of their faces were beat red from realizing that they had been discovered. They were not hoping to reveal themselves so soon.

When both Ruki and Reita were fully dressed, they walked out of the room and into the hallway, trying to seem as if nothing had happened, but Ruki's limping was quite obvious. Nobody was fooled when they walked into the kitchen.

"How was your night?" Die asked teasingly as Ruki and Reita sat down at the table. Kaoru was there sitting next to Die.

"Shut up," Ruki spat at the redhead.

"From what I saw, it seems like you had fun," Die said, laughing. "You need some ice for your ass?"

"Where's Kyo and Shinya?" asked Ruki, trying to change the subject. He'd rather not talk about his sex life with the biggest idiot in the world.

"It looked like they had as much fun as you two," Kaoru answered, also beginning to laugh.

"Ew, I have to wash those sheets," Ruki complained, making Die and Kaoru laugh even harder. Even Reita gave a small laugh.

"C'mon, it can't be much worse than our sheets," Reita whispered to Ruki so that Die and Kaoru could not hear.

"Yeah, but I don't mind washing our sheets because you're beautiful," Ruki replied.

"And you're saying that _I'm_ not beautiful?" came Kyo's voice as he walked into the kitchen with Shinya. "You're telling me that this," – Kyo turned his hips and smacked his ass – "isn't beautiful?" He laughed and then went to stand next to his lover. "And what about this one?" – Kyo wrapped his arms around Shinya's waist and gave his lover's ass a light pinch. Shinya gave out a small yelp at the action – "You're telling me _that_ isn't beautiful?" Kyo laughed loudly, making Kaoru, Die, and even Reita laugh, too. Ruki merely glared at the short warumono as he sat down with Shinya.

"So it sounded like you two had fun last night," Kyo said to Reita and Ruki.

"How'd you know?" Ruki asked.

"I didn't, but now I do," Kyo replied, laughing. Die and Kaoru laughed with him.

"What about you two? It seems you had fun last night, too," Ruki said, attempting to turn the tables and failing miserably.

"Oh, it was fun alright. Shinya just looked so irresistable," Kyo replied, putting his arm over Shinya's shoulders. Shinya blushed shyly.

"So, I'm guessing that you're seme?" Kaoru said, looking at Kyo.

"You'd be right," replied Kyo. "What about you two?"

"We switch a lot," answered Die, smiling at his lover.

"And what about you guys?" Kyo asked Ruki and Reita.

Ruki blushed. "Reita's seme," he answered shyly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Aw, our little Ruki is an uke. No surprise there," Die teased, grinning.

"Go die in a hole," Ruki spat, glaring at the redhead.

Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard. Everyone turned at the sound as Reita took his cellphone out of his picket and flipped it open.

"Moshi, moshi?" he said, standing up and walking into the hallway so that he was not disturbing anyone.

"Uruha, are you drunk again?" Reita asked. There was a short paused and Reita sighed deeply. "Alright, where are you?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice. There was another pause. "Alright, see you in a bit," and with that, Reita closed his phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"Uruha got drunk again?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah, and now he wants me to go get him," Reita answered.

"Who's Uruha?" Ruki asked.

"A friend of ours. He gets himself drunk a lot and usually comes to us for help," Reita answered.

"He'd get along great with Die and Kaoru," Ruki commented.

"C'mon, we don't drink _that_ much," Die retorted. Ruki gave him a sarcastic look. "…Okay, so maybe we do, so what?"

"What does Uruha look like? I think I've heard his name before," Kaoru asked.

"Kinda feminine-looking guy. Dirty blonde hair that's usually flipped up it some places," Reita described.

"Oh! I know that guy. _No one_ could forget thighs like those," Kaoru said in realization. Die glared at him. "Don't worry, I would pick you over him any day," Kaoru assured his lover, giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek. Die's glare lightened.

"I'm gonna go get Uruha. I'll be back in a bit," Reita said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Mind if I come with you?" Ruki asked, standing up.

"Not at all," Reita replied. Ruki came up beside him and they walked through the hallway.

SHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUAL

The two lovers walked through a thick forest to get to town. Birds chirped and a light breeze was coming through, making a very peaceful scene. They walked through a path that Ruki said deceased dragons had made so that they could get to town easier.

"So, how'd you think it was?" Reita asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What?"

"Our night," Reita answered, taking his arm and wrapping it around Ruki's waist. Ruki blushed.

"It was…" Ruki could not come up with the right words to say.

"Was it not good?"

"No! No, it was amazing. It's just… I'd never experienced something like that before."

"Neither had I."

Ruki sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I didn't want to be the only virgin."

Reita gave a small laugh. "You're too cute," Reita commented, giving Ruki a kiss on the cheek.

SHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUAL

The couple opened the door to the small bar. There were only about six tables, two men making-out on one of the them. The black-haired one hovered over the blonde, caressing the other's thighs sensually, making the blonde moan.

Reita cleared his throat and both men looked up.

"Oh, hey Reita," the blonde greeted, smiling. By his speech it was obvious that he was drunk

"Is this the one you're always talking about lately?" Reita asked, referring to the black-haired man.

"Yeah, this is Aoi," the blonde answered who Ruki suspected was Uruha.

Aoi slid off the table and then helped Uruha off of it. Once Uruha was on the ground, Aoi wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure he did not fall over. The newly discovered couple walked over to Ruki and Reita.

"Who's this?" Uruha asked, looking at Ruki.

"Uruha, this is Ruki. Ruki, this is Uruha," Reita introduced. Ruki was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Uruha's exposed thighs, as anyone would have.

"Hmm, you're kinda cute," Uruha commented, bringing his hand up and gently touching a strand of Ruki's hair. Reita put his arm over his lover's shoulders and jerked him back a little.

"Protective, are we? I always wondered if you were gay, Reita," Uruha said, moving his hand to Aoi's chest. He subconsciously made a circling motioned with his index finger.

"C'mon, we should be leaving," Reita said, turning around and walking out with Ruki. Aoi helped Uruha walk out behind them, making sure he did not fall or pass out from the effects of the alcohol.

"Where are we heading? And where's Kyo and Shinya?" Uruha asked as they started walking down the wide street.

"Kyo and Shinya are at Ruki's place. We had stayed there last night while you were out. That's where we're heading," Reita answered.

"Ooh, did someone get some action last night?" Uruha asked teasingly. Ruki and Reita blushed, but said nothing. "Oh, so you did. How was it? And give me some details."

"Pfft, like I would tell you," Reita replied, not in a mean way, but he did sound a little annoyed.

"Oi, Aoi!"

Aoi turned at the sound of his name. A boy with medium-length brown hair ran up to him. He seemed to be a couple years younger than him.

"Oh, hey Teruki," Aoi greeted.

"Hey, where're you heading off to?" Teruki asked.

"I'm with them," Aoi answered, motioning towards Reita and Ruki.

"Oh, hey Ruki. I didn't see you there," Teruki greeted, smiling.

"It's nice to see you too, Teruki," Ruki replied.

"Hey, have you seen that girl in town? She had really blonde hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. She was a real looker," Teruki asked Ruki, explaining the girl.

Ruki gave a laugh. "I'm sorry, Teruki, but that _girl_ you saw might not have been a girl at all."

"No way, she was definitely a girl," Teruki retorted.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't too many blonde chicks around here. The _girl_ you saw is actually a _guy_ named Bou. He's a friend of mine," Ruki explained.

"So you mean… I have a crush on a guy?" Teruki said in realization.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm no different than you I guess," Teruki replied, looking at Reita's arm over Ruki's shoulders.

"I guess so. Hey, you wanna come over to my place? Die and Kaoru are there, too."

"Sure, as long as it's fine with you," Teruki answered, beginning to walk out of town with everyone else.

SHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUAL

"Hey Bou, I didn't know you were here," Ruki greeted as he walked into the observation room with Reita, Uruha, Aoi, and Teruki.

"I thought I'd just stop by to say hello. I see you've gotten a lot of new friends," Bou replied. He was sitting with Die, Kaoru, Kyo and Shinya.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you got the hair dye out?" Ruki said, sitting down next to the feminine blonde. Reita sat next to Ruki, and Aoi, Uruha, and Teruki sat on the other side of the long table next to Die and Kaoru. Teruki was trying to hide from Bou by sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Yes I did," Bou growled, glaring at Kaoru and Die. They were too busy talking to Uruha and Aoi to notice. "So, what are all of your names?" he asked, looking at Reita, Aoi, Uruha, and Teruki. He had already met Kyo and Shinya from talking to them earlier.

"This is Reita," Ruki introduced, looking at his lover who had his arm around his waist.

"Oh, so you _are_ gay. You're lucky; I still haven't found the guy for me," Bou commented. "Anyways, what are your names?" He looked at Uruha, Aoi, and Teruki.

"I'm Uruha and this is Aoi," Uruha introduced. The effects of the alcohol seemed to be subsiding.

"Nice to meet you," Bou replied, then looking at Teruki. "And you?"

"Te-Teruki," he stuttered, blushing. Bou gave him a questionable look.

"Are you okay?" Bou asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Is he gay?" Bou whispered to Ruki.

"Mostly."

"He's kinda cute."

"Then make a move."

SHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUALSHOWLIEMADSEXUAL

Eoc Ooh, how's Bou gonna win Teruki's heart? Keep reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ushinatte iru**

Unconscious

"It's beautiful out today, isn't it?" Bou commented, looking up at the sunlight protruding from the trees. Everyone had decided to take a walk through the forest surrounding Ruki's home and get some fresh air. The weather was perfect: sunny with a breeze; truly beautiful, like Bou had said.

"Yeah, the weather's perfect," Reita replied. He walked holding Ruki firmly around the waist. Ruki was almost forced to lean on his lover as they walked, but he did not mind much.

"It's a good thing, too," stated Kaoru who was walking next to his lover. "Not many dark creatures would come out in this kind of weather."

"That's a relief. I think I've had enough dark creatures for awhile," said Kyo. Kyo's arm was wrapped around Shinya's waist protectively. It looked a little funny since Kyo was so much shorter that Shinya, but neither cared.

"Oh, wow! What is that?" Uruha asked, pointing upwards. Everyone followed his gaze. A large rainbow-feathered bird was perched on a sturdy branch. The leaves near it was burnt and singed, as if a fire was once burning there. The beautiful bird stared down at the group with large black eyes.

"That's Corinthia," Ruki stated, staring at the bird.

"You named it?" Uruha inquired, turning his head to look at Ruki. Aoi's arm was wrapped around Uruha's waist, or more accurately, on his ass.

"Yeah, she's a phoenix that hangs out around here occasionally. When I was younger, I found her as a chick lying on the ground, so I brought her to Blaerno. Blaerno helped me raise her until she was old enough to fend for herself. She visits occasionally, but I really don't see her often," explained Ruki. Uruha nodded softly and then looked back up at Corinthia.

Suddenly, Corinthia swiftly looked to her right, peering through thick trees. Everyone followed her eyes, but could see nothing. Corinthia fidgeted nervously as she stared with her dark eyes.

"What's she looking at?" Uruha asked.

"I don't know. Phoenixes have much better vision than humans. She seems frightened by whatever's over there," Ruki answered, worry rising in his voice. Whatever was out there, it was not good.

Everyone stared in silence and fear. Kyo tightened his hold on Shinya, glaring at whatever could be in the forest. Reita held Ruki closer to him, holding his arm out in front of him incase magic was needed. Aoi stepped in front of Uruha, hoping to protect his lover. Kaoru and Die stood side by side, prepared for whatever might be there. Bou subconsciously grabbed Teruki's hand in fear and squeezed it in fear. Teruki blushed at the action, but was too afraid to really do anything about it.

Everything was still.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted by a fast tapping sound, as if someone was tapping his or her fingers along a table. The sound would last for a few moments, stop, then continue, stop, and so on and so forth. The sound got louder, and four white eyes could be seen through the darkness of the trees. The tapping stopped, and the eyes stared unmoving.

Everyone stopped breathing.

Corinthia gave a squawk, burst into flames, and flew off as quickly as she could in fear of the creature. Once the creature saw Corinthia fly away, it leaped into the trees. The sound of it leaping from branch to branch faded in moments, until there was nothing to be heard.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"What was that thi-" Aoi was cut off by a loud hoarse screech.

A creature the size of a horse leaped out of a nearby tree and landed in front of the group. The monster had the body and tail of a dragon, six legs like an insect, and an alien-like head with multiple horns. It glared at the group with its white eyes, looking around as if searching for a target.

Its eyes landed on Bou and it turned its body towards the blonde. It stood there for a moment, just staring at Bou. Nobody moved, they just stared at the creature. Bou shook with fear. The creature's eyes were intimidating and dark. Bou could do nothing as it opened its jaws to him.

"Bou!" Teruki shoved Bou to the ground. The monster's jaws latched onto Teruki's shoulder, driving in deep. Teruki screamed in pain as blood dripped down his chest and stained his shirt.

"Xecharenyx!" Aoi exclaimed, holding his hand out to the creature. Black lightening shot out of his hand and zapped the monster, engulfing it in electricity. The monster screeched in pain, releasing its hold on Teruki's shoulder.

Teruki collapsed to the ground, his blood dripping onto the ground. The wound was deep.

The creature screeched again, shaking the lightning off. Its menacing eyes met Aoi's, and he froze. It was like a spell had come over him, petrifying him so the creature could kill him off easily. The creature approached Aoi, its jaws wide.

"Rankexyr!" Kyo shouted, dashing towards the creature. His hand became engulfed in dark, red fire as ran.

The creature hardly had time to turn around before Kyo's hand was burning a hole in its side. The monster screamed, side-stepping and making Kyo remove his hand from it. The creatured screamed frantically, shaking uncontrollably and sqeezing its eyes shut.

Suddenly, the creature was quite and still, as if it had been turned to stone. It tipped over, falling to the ground.

"Te-Teruki?" Bou shook the bleeding Teruki, tears streaming down his face. Everyone forgot about the monster, and gathered around Teruki and Bou.

Bou shook him again, and Teruki groaned in pain. He opened his chocolate eyes and looked at Bou.

"B-Bou? Are y-you alri-right?" Teruki stuttered, bringing his hand up and caressing Bou's cheek.

"Y-Yes, Teruki," Bou replied, still sobbing. He was so happy that Teruki was alive, as was everyone else.

"Hey, look!" Ruki said, looking at the seemingly dead monster. Everyone turned to look at the seemingly dead monster.

The creature's body shrank into a human form. The man now lying on the ground had long black hair in dreadlocks. He wore a loose black tank top and baggy black pants. On the lower half of his face was an insect-like formation, bug legs protruding from it. The man opened his eyes to reveal on white eye and another white one with a black swirl in it. The rest of his eyes were black, making his shockingly abnormally colored pupils stand out.

The man used his arms to prop himself up in a sitting position, and then the looked at the hole in his side, a confused expression on his face. He put his hand on the wound for a moment, then removed it, revealing only a scab where to wound once was.

The man lifted his eyes to look at the group of friends.

"What?" he asked them. "What happened?"

"You mean… you don't remember?" asked Ruki, stepping towards the man cautiously. He froze as the man stood up.

"Remember wha-… Oh no. I didn't kill anyone, did I?" the man asked, realizing what had happened. The bugs legs on his face twitched.

Ruki stared at the bug legs before turning to look at Teruki who was still bleeding on the ground. "Well, you didn't _kill_ anyone."

"Oh, shit," the man said, rushing over to Teruki. Everyone backed away except for Bou and Teruki. Bou stared at the man with fear and anger. "Don't give me that look. I didn't mean to hurt him!" the man exclaimed, placing his hand on Teruki's wounded shoulder. He removed his hand, and nothing was left but a scab.

Bou looked at Teruki and then at the man, astonished by his healing abilities.

"How-… who are you?" Bou asked. The man looked up at the blonde.

"The name's Jun, and I'm very sorry if I harmed any of you. I didn't mean to, honestly," Jun apologized, bowing.

"What the fuck are you?" Kyo asked rather rudely. Shinya pinched his arm, making Kyo flinch. Shinya gave him a look that said to be a bit more polite, and Kyo looked back at Jun.

"I'm an Incellectan. I transform into a monster whenever I get mad enough. I can't exactly control that form, so I don't even know that I'm attacking anyone. I'm really nothing like my monster form," Jun explained. His abnormally colored eyes darted around the group. They were hypnotizing to gaze into, as if they put you into a trance.

"So… you won't try and kill us?" Uruha asked, his voice still shaking a little from fear.

"Of course not," replied Jun. Even though you could not see his mouth, you could see his smile in his eyes.

ALLTHEWORLDISFUCKALLTHEWORLDISFUCKALLTHEWORLDISFUCKALLTHEWORLDISFUCKALLTHEWORLDISFUCKALLTHEWORLDISFUCK

Eoc plz r&r!!!


End file.
